Vortex: Deadly Master of Air
Vortex: Deadly Master of Air is an Event-only MOAB-Class Bloon found in the Vortex event in Bloons Monkey City. It has a boss health bar which increase every time it levels up after you complete a level of the event. You do not receive a tile for completing the level. Upon popping Vortex, you will see Vortex saying "You win, this time!" and receive the relative tier of CT Milestone worth in rewards. If you fail to pop Vortex, you will receive a message with the normal "DEFEAT!" showing, and text that says: "...But the Boss is damaged. Chase it down and try again!" Like Bloonarius, the Bloon Beacon is needed to summon the boss out of hiding. Health It has 45% HP of Bloonarius the Inflator Health + RBE table below for the first 25 levels. Speed It moves at a relative speed of 0.18 of the speed of a Red Bloon, same as the ZOMG Pulse/Shockwave Every 7 sec, the Vortex starts a pulse in 100 px range, which stuns (depending on attackspeed) and slows tower in range for 6 sec. The stuntime is based depending on level and Vortex health. The stunlevel is calculated like this: Stunlevel = 0.2+( 0.1 * skulls destroyed) + Level * 0.01 * 2 . 1 Is max and probably means that hit towers are turned down fully 6 sec and are only 1/7 as effective as if it would be not stunned. Properties and Immunities *Vortex can be attacked by all, which does damage. *MOAB Assassins damage is reduced from 750 to 375. *It can not be slowed or stunned. The only thing that stuns Vortex is the Boss Chill, which costs Bloonstones. *You get 1 cash per damage on Vortex. *Moab Mauler does 10 bonus damage, but SHREDDER Spikes does 2 instead of 4 damage. Strategies *A single Super Monkey, placed near the center of the track should be able to defeat Vortex on low levels. Additional towers would be needed to avoid loss of life to any minor bloons that leak through. *The battle does seem to consist of multiple continuous rounds, particular as evidenced by production from Banana Farms, as well as deployment of crates. *Spamming and selling MOAB Assassins could be used. It becomes effective at the end to do some damage against it. With Monkey Tycoon lvl 13, you can spam them without money loss (dealing damage fill your bank again) and your damage is only depending on your speed. *Vortex is immune to slowing and stunning, so Sabotage Supply Lines, Cripple MOAB and Pop and Awe will not work against the blimp. *MOAB Maulers do deal more damage to it than Missile Launchers, so they can be of some use. *Many 0-0 Dartling Guns, with some lead popping power, could be a viable option, considering their quick fire rate and the ability to aim at Vortex or a large rush of bloons. Vortex's large size makes it easy to hit, even with the spread. Dartling Gun lvl 2 or above works well with this strategy. *1/3 Spike Factories are very effective, and are a good supplement towards 3/0 tacks or 2/3 bombs (or sniper or dartlings). *A ring of fire is a good starting tower. *Boss Bane will instantly defeat Vortex level 1. Gallery VortexDegrade1.png|Vortex's first degrade VortexDegrade2.png|Vortex's second degrade VortexDegrade3.png|Vortex's third degrade Vortex News.PNG|Vortex Banner rht.PNG|You defeated Vortex Vortex repairing himself eh.png|Vortex releasing its first shockwave Vortex on the field.png dg.PNG|Vortex coming out of the portal v2.PNG|Fight Vortex screen v3.PNG|The map in which Vortex spawns wfa.PNG|The teaser for Vortex Vortexreward.png|Rewards given from defeating Vortex Trivia *Vortex is the fourth bloon to have eyes, the first three being the BFB, ZOMG and Bloonarius bloon. **It is also the only one that does not have 2 eyes. *Vortex is the second boss bloon, the first being Bloonarius. *Vortex seems to be a blue D.D.T. or a Z.O.M.G bloon with black shark fins. Category:MOAB-Class Bloons Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons Category:Additions